Many products of various rigidities and strengths serve as containers that protect eyeglasses from being crushed and/or having their lenses scratched while these eyeglasses are not being worn. Many products also exist that serve to secure eyeglasses to the person wearing the eyeglasses. Devices that secure eyeglasses are those comprised of a strap worn behind the head and attached to the `temple` of the eyeglasses by means of a fastening device, thereby preventing the eyeglasses from falling off the wearer.